Ancient touch
by Rinoax
Summary: Es un post Ghost in the machine vamos, es una de mis historias alternativas de despues del capitulo.. Spoilers: 5x05


Si si si aun no he abierto mis regalos y ando por aqui con un short

Bueno he de decir que no me convence del todo (no me pregunteis porque...x D)

Spoilers: 5x05

Tipo: Angustia/Romance/humor(algo).

Rating: M (es un poquito subidito)

Pairing: Sheppard/Weir (como siempre)

Las cursivas son para cuando los antiguos hablan con los humanos

**Ancient touch**

Un nuevo viaje por la puerta les aguardaba, uno interesante entre muchos pero impredecible como todos.

John cogió su chaleco y enganchó su P-90 con monotonía para después, encaminarse hacia la sala de control en la que su equipo le esperaba.

Al llegar, su equipo observó su aspecto desaliñado de sus últimas semanas, ojos sin vida y el rostro descuidado mientras los pasos pesados, se escondian con el ruido del stargate marcando.

-Ya era hora.-dijo Rodney a modo de queja la cual John ignoró.

-¿Partimos ya?.-preguntó Teyla con delicadeza a lo que él respondió asintiendo.

-Unos cuantos wraiths muertos y estarás mejor.-dijo Ronon dándole una palmada en el hombro y girando la pistola entre sus dedos de la otra mano.

-Eso tenlo por seguro amigo.-respondió John sacando algo de ánimo desde sus cuerdas vocales.

-Pero si allí no hay...-contradijo Rodney

-Asi me gusta.-le interrumpió Ronon mientras guardaba hábilmente el arma en su funda a la vez que Teyla le reprochaba con una mirada.

El agujero de gusano se formó y Teyla cruzó primero junto a Ronon, atentos por si algo fuera de lo normal les aguardaba al otro lado.

-Mira que son paranoicos, solo vamos a visitar un amigable pueblucho con cebollas como armas.-dijo Rodney para después cruzar el stargate.

John suspiró y comenzó a seguir sus pasos. Pero antes de que su cuerpo cruzara, giró levemente su rostro esperando ver algo que ahora ya era imposible. Ella, su pelo, sus ojos y sus palabras de despedida ante su partida, pero en su lugar, había un hombre con aspecto serio y con ojos ocultos por sus gafas.

-Vuelva en dos horas coronel.-dijo Wolsey desde la barandilla que antes ella ocupaba.

John no dijo nada y dejó que sus pies guiaran a su cuerpo hasta otro mundo.

Ronon y Rodney estaban a un lado del stargate cuando apareció en el verde bosque, mientras que Teyla, hablaba cordialmente con el jefe del pueblo.

-Coronel, me alegro de verle.-dijo el jefe de la tribu alegremente mientras se acercaba a él.- Aunque le veo algo distinto de la última vez...

-Últimamente Rodney no me deja dormir con sus teorías.-explicó John con voz sarcástica.

-¡Oye!.-exclamó Rodney en forma de queja.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente.-respondió el jefe con seriedad.

-¿Nos ponemos en marcha? Tengo mucho que hacer.-Preguntó Rodney con impaciencia.

-Por supuesto.-dijo haciéndoles señas a sus guardias para ponerse en marcha.-Volvamos a la aldea.-terminó de decir mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El equipo asintió y recorrieron el sendero con tranquilidad, pero bajar la guardia hasta llegar a la aldea.

Y como la última vez que estuvieron, fueron amablemente recibidos.

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras Rodney intentaba averiguar lo que se suponía que era un leve fallo en la instalación rudimentaria de aquel pueblo.

-Oh, Por favor. A quien se le ocurre usar esta porquería como conductor...-se quejó mientras miraba una especie de cables con disgusto.

-¿De que habla?.-preguntó el jefe girandose hacía Teyla la cual negó con su rostro.

-¿Rodney?.-preguntó Teyla buscando una respuesta.

-Pero que guarrada.-dijo Rodney mientras aporreaba la tablilla e ignoraba a su compañera.

-Sabe lo que hace...-respondió Teyla con una sonrisa forzada.

-No lo pongo en duda... Y dime Teyla, ¿Que ha pasado con el Coronel? Esta muy distinto.-terminó de decir mientras miraba a John sentado junto a Ronon en un mesa con comida a través de la ventana.

-Digamos que... todos hemos sufrido...la perdida de alguien importante.-respondió dubitativa

-Entiendo.

Ronon cogió una pata asada y se la llevó a la boca sin peguntarse que era mientras que John, pinchaba duramente con el tenedor la carne que yacía en el plato, a la vez que una joven muchacha que se había sentado a su lado, le hablaba sin parar.

-Bueno y que te parece si luego nos vemos...-flirteó la muchacha mientras se agarraba al cuello de Sheppard.

-Me parece que no es una buena idea.-respondió John con algo de nerviosismo.

-Mi casa está muy cerca...-continuó ella ignorando sus palabras.

-Como no te largues...-empezó Ronon con voz amenazadora mientras soltaba el trozo de carne.- Te deguello, empalaré tu cabeza en una pica y dejaré que los bichos se sacíen con tu cadaver, señorita.-dijo mientras en sus ojos se percibía un rastro asesino.

La muchacha se quedó helada unos instantes, para después esquivar su mirada y alejarse rápidamente hasta encerrarse en su casa a cal y canto.

-¿No te has pasado un poquito?.-preguntó Sheppard con sarcasmo.

-Creo que he sido blando.-respondió para después volver a morder la carne.

-Tu no tienes limites ¿verdad?.

-Sheppard...-le llamó con gravedad y algo de duda.-No creo que yo sea el más indicado para hablar de esto pero..tu ya sabes que perdi a alguien.

-Si pero...¿A que viene eso?.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nunca te perdonarás haber perdido a la doctora Weir.-dijo directamente provocando que John se revolviera incómodo sin saber que decir.-

Pero algún día lo superarás.

John apretó levemente sus labios mientras se perdía en lo que de repente, se había convertido un tema prohibido para él, ya que cada palabra, era peor que cada una de las cortadas sufridas en sus carnes y que cada bala incrustandose en sus musculos.

Sentir la pérdida de alguien a quien se quiere, no debería existir. Era el cruel punto débil, de la mayoría de los seres de aquel infinito universo.

-Eres tan pésimo para esto como yo.

-Tu eres peor.-le contestó Ronon

-Ya...

-Jajaja ya está.-gritó Rodney saliendo bruscamente de la puerta con Teyla y el jefe detrás de él.

-¿Ya has arreglado la electricidad Rodney?.-preguntó John

-Por supuesto que sí.-respondió Rodney indignado

-Vaya, no sabía que fueras electricista también.-dijo con burla mientras giraba levemente su cabeza y se llevaba un vaso a la boca.

-Que amable.-murmuró Rodney con ironía.-Unos minutos y haré una prueba...claro, si le parece bien.-añadió mirando al jefe de la aldea el cual asintió ante su petición.-Muy bien, ahora le doy aquí, ahora aquí, y aquí y...

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? Porque no me apetece que Wolsey me gruña por llegar tarde por culpa tus monólogos.-se quejó John con tono picajoso.

-Tardaré menos si te callas.-contestó Rodney mientras le apuntaba con un dedo para que después un pitido proveniente de su tablilla le desitrajo.-Ah ya esta.-dijo con júbilo.

-Por fin...-dijo John en un suspiro

-Pero si solo he tardado un minuto.

-Dale de una vez Rodney.-ordenó el Coronel sin paciencia.

-Vale...empecemos.

Rodney pulsó la tablilla con el dedo indice efusivamente y todas las pequeñas cabañas relucieron a la vez con intensidad.

-¿Lo ves? Soy un genio, el mejor. Nadie es más listo que yo.

-Lo sabemos Mackay. Pero como sigas así te meto una piedra en la boca.-gruño Ronon repentinamente para que después las luces comenzaran a parpadear incesantemente.

-¿Pero que...?.-se preguntó Rodney a si mismo para volver su atención a los datos que la tablilla le indicaba.-Ahora lo arreglo, tranquilos.-respondió antes de que el resto de personas preguntaran.

Pero John no tenía intenciones de ello. Giró su rostro levemente sin preocuparse de lo que pasaba delante, había algo que le incitaba a ello, pero no estaba seguro de porque tenía aquella sensación recorriendo cada palmo de su cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo John?.-preguntó Teyla mientras él se giraba completamente para que después sus ojos sorprendidos, se abrieran junto con sus labios .

-Elizabeth...-susurró él sin pestañear a la vez que provocó que todos mirasen al espacio vacío en el que él clavaba sus ojos.

-Sheppard ¿que dices?.-preguntó Rodney.- Ahí no hay nada.

-¿No la veis?.-preguntó John girando su rostro pero sin que sus ojos le acompañaran ya que estaban posados en la media sonrisa de ella.

-Seguro que has bebido más de la cuenta.-le reprochó Rodney provocando que John frunciera el entrecejo.

-Solo hemos comido.-contestó Ronon.

-Lo que tu digas grandullón.-respondió Rodney mientras Elizabeth suspiraba emitiendo un dulce sonido.

-_Solo tu puedes verme y oirme John_.-dijo ella mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban lentamente, a causa de una triste sonrisa.

-¿Porque?.-preguntó el.

-_Digamos que, de repente, después de cruzar el stargate y congelarme en el espacio, ascendí. Y aquí estoy delante tuya.-_explicó con brevedad.

-¿Ascendiste?.-preguntó John para que después ella asintiera.-Bueno, eso es genial ¿no? ahora puedes volver.-dijo con un leve nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿De verdad esta ahi Elizabeth?¿Y porqué no podemos verla?.-preguntó Rodney atropelladamente.

-Y yo que se.-respondió Ronon secamente.

-Todo puede ser, siempre nos habeís contado que los Antiguos ascendidos podían mostrarse ante las personas.-añadió Teyla.-Y lo vimos con Chaya...

-¿Elizabeth?.-preguntó John confundido al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior sin llegar a contestar.

-_John, me han dejado despedirme, nada más_.

-¿Que?.¡No!.-contestó repentinamente, sobresaltando a sus compañeros mientras ella suspiraba con un rastro de agonía.-Es decir...¿porque? Tienes oportunidad de hacerlo ¿no?.

-¿Que está pasando?.-preguntó Rodney frustrado.

-_Es complicado John..._

-No, no lo es.

-_John..._-le llamó en un susurró para intentar razonar con él.

-No me importan las estupidas reglas que cuatro Antiguos pusieron. Tú tienes que estar con nosotros.-respondió con voz grave.

- _Y sí por un casual pudiera volver _ _¿Crees que todo sería igual?_.-preguntó ella con algo de duda.

-¿Es eso? La gente estará encantada de que vuelvas.-dijo con seguridad.

-En eso tiene razón Elizabeth.-intervino Rodney para que ella le dedicara una sonrisa agradecida que él no podía ver.

-¿Ves? Hasta Rodney te echa de menos.

-_No me refería solo a eso John_.

-Entonces ¿A qué.?.-preguntó sin comprender.

-_¿Porqué quieres que vuelva?_.-preguntó ella provocando que él esquivara su mirada y apretara levemente sus labios.- _Ni si quiera lo..._

-Si lo sé.-la interrumpió con algo de brusquedaz.-Pero no entiendo porque nos vas a dejar.

_-No puedo descender sin razón alguna._

-Eso es una tontería. Como todo lo demás.-dijo con tono de queja.

-_Estoy obligada a quedarme porque ellos me sacaron de aquel cuerpo que no era mío._

-Sería mejor que te quedases conmigo.-susurró él.

-_John, tienes que dejarme ir_.-dijo ella directamente.

-¿Que pasa si no lo hago?.-preguntó algo molesto de que ella se rindiera de esa forma.

-_No quiero que sufrás más..._

-No te entiendo Elizabeth.

_-Con el tiempo lo entenderás, ahora tengo que irme...-_dijo ella con tristeza en su voz.

-No...-negó el con suavidad.

_-Tienes que olvidarme_

-No lo haré...

_-Tienes que ser fuerte. No te quiero ver de nuevo así de descuidado.-_dijo finjiendo una voz de reproche

-¿Porque haces esto?...

_-Porque es lo que tengo que hacer._

-Sigo sin entenderlo. Ellos nos deben más de lo que nosotros a ellos-dijo el al notar como la mano de ella se posaba sobre su mejilla con un suave tacto.

-_Tengo que irme..._-susurró ella delicadamente.

-Elizabeth...-empezó él para después olvidarse de sus palabras, al notar los labios de ella posandose sobre los suyos con un tacto parecido al de una pluma. El no tardó en responderla, dejando que una calma invadiera su magullado estado.-Quédate.-dijo él en voz baja.

-_Lo siento John...sabes que no puedo_.-susurró ella contra sus labios para después desaparecer en una luz brillante pero no cegadora. Dejando un escalofrío a su paso.

John suspiró entrecortado, había vuelto a perderla y con ese último aliento compartido, le había entregado su alma.

-¿Que ha pasado?.-preguntó Teyla rompiendo el silencio de sus compañeros que miraban el rostro abatido de su amigo.

-Se ha ido.-respondió John sin ningún sentimiento en su voz mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida del pueblo.-Si has terminado nos vamos.-terminó de decir secamente.

Sus compañeros se despidieron del jefe de la aldea y le siguieron con pasos rápidos hasta cruzar el stargate.

Alguien había tirado de ella justamente cuando la duda se formó en su interior, justo cuando vió como John se desgarraba por dentro y en silencio, con cada palabra que ella susurraba.

Cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación hasta que en pocos segundos, cesó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en aquel santuario de infinitas paredes blancas en el que despertó la primera vez, tras estar a la deriva en el espacio.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con unos cuantos rostros mirandole. Unos con miedo, otros con acusación y otros con indignación.

-¿Que has hecho? ¿Como has podido tener contacto con el humano?.-preguntó indignado uno de los más ancianos con una túnica color crema que se encontraban a su alrededor

-Teneís que dejarme volver.-ordenó ella

-No.-negó otro duramente

-No lo entendeis, tengo que volver, no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Te salvamos.-añadió el primero.

-Yo no os pedí que lo hicierais.-les reprochó con dureza.

-Te has sacrificado por todos y merecías tener un sitio entre nosotros.-dijo otro con tono más amable.

-No lo quiero.

-¿Quien no querría un honor como este?.-preguntó el segundo con furia.

-Este no es mi lugar.-respondió ella con tranquilidad.

-No hay otro lugar mejor.

-Para mi sí y si no me dejaís volver os obligaré a hacerlo.-respondió ella con voz amenazadora.

-No osarás hacerlo.-intervino un cuarto.

-Romperé cada una de vuestras estúpidas normas hasta que me dejeís marchar.-contestó ella sin dudarlo.

-Cuan fuerte tiene que ser el lazo que la une a ese ser.-habló el más amable provocando que ella suspirara levemente.

-Aqui los lazos no se tienen en cuenta y lo sabes.-respondió bruscamente el primero.

-¿Porque?.-preguntó ella.

-No podemos interferir en los asuntos de los humanos.

-Yo soy humana. Como vosotros lo eraís.

-No lo somos.

-Eso está claro, porque ya veo que el tiempo os ha privado de vuestra humanidad.-les reprochó ella sin preocupación.

-Basta. Nos diste tu palabra de que esto no pasaría.-gritó el primero.

-Ellos me necesitan y vosotros no.-respondió ella con cabezonería.

-No vas a volver.

-¿Porque? Hemos salvado a cientos de personas de unos cuantos errores vuestros, lo menos que podriais hacer sería...

-Confórmate con que te hemos librado de uno de ellos.-terminó de decir el primero para después iniciar una marcha en la que todos le siguieron mientras ella, cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su rostro abatido.

Aquellos seres que habían sido poderosos en su tiempo, la habían defraudado de nuevo. Pero ella debía volver a su ciudad, junto con su familia, costara lo que costara.

-Tienes que volver junto a él.-susurró de repente el anciano amable sorprendiéndola.

-Me lo van a poner difícil.-dijo con resentimiento en su voz.

-Solo pretenden ponértelo.

-¿Es una especie de broma macabra vuestra?.-preguntó ella con ironía.

-Demos una vuelta.-respondió él tendiendole la mano que ella miró con algo de recelo.

En cuanto su mano rozó la de él, la sensación de que algo tiraba de ella volvió a recorrer su esencia, obligandola a cerrar los ojos hasta que terminara.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse al principio.-dijo él al ver su reacción mientras soltaba su mano.

Pero ella no le escuchó ya que sus sentidos se habían centrado en el lugar al que habían llegado. Sin necesidad de ver, sabía donde estaba y que la hubiera traido hasta allí, la desconcertaba.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?.-preguntó ella al escuchar la alarma de entrada del stargate.

-Podría decirse que es el último adios.-respondió el con tranquilidad.

-Coronel, ha tardado.-dijo Wolsey nada más verlos aparecer por el stargate provocando que ella abriera los ojos y mirara a todo el equipo con los mismos rostros con los que los había dejado.

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía.-dijo Rodney mientras John tiraba su arma a un lado y se marchaba de la sala de control sin emitir ninguna palabra.

-¿Que ha pasado?.-perguntó Wolsey confuso al ver su reacción.

-Vera...es posible que haya visto a Elizabeth.

-¿A la doctora Weir?.¿Pero no estaba congelada en el espacio?

-Parece ser que ascendió señor Wolsey.-respondió Teyla por Rodney.

-Bueno ciertamente, no lo sabemos porque solo podía verla Sheppard...-añadió Rodney.

-¿Insinua que puede que se lo este imaginando?

-O un virus o algo...-contestó Rodney.

-Rodney, también es posible que ascendiera.-replico Teyla.

-Si en el mundo de las hadas claro, estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de un replicante.-respondió con sarcasmo.

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo indignada Elizabeth para que después la tablilla que Rodney llevaba a su espalda comenzara a chisporrotear.

-¡Ay!.-chilló Rodney quitandose la tablilla de su espalda para ver como desprendía chispas y humo.-¿Se me ha quemado el pelo?.-preguntó preocupado

-Controlate doctora.-respondió con un tono divertido el anciano.

-No me puedo creer que sea tan...tan...-se quejó sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Vamos a seguir al Coronel.-dijo amablemente a la vez que tomaba su mano, sin esperar una respuesta para tirar de ella hasta que llegaron a una habítación oscura, en la que John, se dejaba caer en la cama con desgana mientras la furía se mostraba en su mandíbula.

-Esta es mi habitación.-susurró ella con voz entrecortada para después ver, como John se sentaba en el bordillo de la cama y miraba alrededor mientras tragaba con dificultad.

-¿Elizabeth?..-preguntó en un susurró descolocado mientras ella separaba sus labios sorprendida.-¿Estas por aquí?..

-¿Qué esta pasando?.-preguntó ella mirando al anciano.

-Es sorprendente...-respondió el pensativo.-Es capaz de presentirte

-¿De presentirme?.-preguntó ella mientras caminaba hasta el borde de la cama y se acuclillaba en frente de él para observar su rostro esperanzado.-Tengo que volver...-susurró ella al ver como los ojos de él, volvían a perder el brillo momentáneo.

-Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Perdón? Pensaba que no me dejabaís volver.-dijo sin comprender mientras se levantaba para mirar al anciano.

-Ya te he dicho que era el último adios.-explicó tranquilamente.

-Pero los otros...

-Los otros no son tan malos como parecen. Entre tu y yo, te están obligando a cruzar la linea para tener una razón y devolverte a tu lugar.-susurró solo para ella.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?.-preguntó decidida.

-Supongo que aferrarte a aquello que deseas.-respondió mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia John.

-Gracias por ayudarme...-respondió ella con sinceridad.

-Esta vez si puedo hacer algo para devolverte con los tuyos.

-¿Esta vez?

-Con tu otro yo no pude.

-¿Eres Janus?.-preguntó ella sorprendida, a lo que él respondió asintiendo con el rostro.

-Es hora de irme y es hora de que tu continues con tu vida.-dijo Janus con una leve sonrisa.

-Espera, ¿Luego no apareceré en la sala de control sin ropa?.

-Si no quieres no.

-Vale, eso me reconforta.-dijo con un suspiro

-¿Y perderé la memoria?

-Seguramente unos cuantos conocimientos de nuestra raza, pero nada relevante.-la tranquilizó.

-Gracias.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Adios Elizabeth. Recuerda que estamos por ahí...

-Adios...-se despidió ella mientras él anciano se desvanecía.

-Sabía que volverías.-le susurró una voz ronca al oido mientras unos brazos la envolvían.-Aunque solo sea para no dejar que me vuelva loco.-bromeó mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-_John..._-respondió ella mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos._-En realidad yo..._-empezó ella pero sus palabras se cortaron, a causa de los labios de él presionando sobre los suyos con pasión y delicadeza.

Ella gimió levemente con sorpresa, para después llevar sus manos detrás de la nuca de él con intenciones de profundizar el beso.

-_John..._-intentó ella decir entre besos.

-Si hacemos algo que les moleste...que miren para otro lado.-dijo él entrecortado mientras comenzaba a acariciar la suave piel del vientre de ella.

-_Pero..._

-Te quiero Elizabeth...-susurró interrumpiendo sus palabras a la vez que ella las olvidaba por completo.-Y si tengo que liarme también a tiros con los antiguos, lo haré con gusto.

-_¿A si?_.-preguntó con un leve flirteo.

-Sí.-afirmó con seguridad

-_Yo también te quiero John_.-susurró ella para después atrapar sus labios y empujarle suavemente echando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Ambos dejando caer sus cuerpos encima de su cama sin romper el cálido beso.

-Auuu.-finjió Jonh una queja, provocando que ella sonriera contra sus labios

-_Quejica_.-respondió ella posando sus labios en la punta de la nariz de él.

John elevó su rostro y junto sus labios con ella mientras su lengua, luchaba con la de ella para conquistar cada rincón de la boca ajena.

Ella comenzó a quitarle el chaleco negro que había llevado a la misión y lo tiró sin molestarse a mirar donde caía. Tras ello, la camiseta negra de él voló hasta el suelo para dejar su torso al descubierto, que ella recorrió con sus suaves manos.

Poco después, él quedó encima de ella con una sonrisa.

-Mmm. Así no vale.-murmuró el en el oído de ella.-Llevas demasiada ropa.

-_No lo creas, solo es una túnica_.-susurró ella con una leve risita provocando que él la mirase con lujuria.

Los labios de él comenzaron a recorrer su cuello mientras que sus manos, buscaban el borde de la fina y blanca túnica para ir subiéndola lentamente, a la vez que acariciaba cada milimetro de piel descubierto. Provocando que ella se revolviera contra el cuerpo de él volviendole loco.

El resto de prendas se juntaron con las otras, dejando que sus pieles buscaran el contacto de la otra, mientras los labios recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo del otro.

La habitación comenzó a llenarse de respiraciones rápidas, de un calor placentero y de sonidos ahogados en sus gargantas, hasta que ambos sucumbieron en el placer de juntar sus cuerpos, para así poder compartir todos sus sentimientos guardados a lo largo de los años, durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, colandose por la ventana de la habitación en la que dos personas dormían relajadamente. Ella acunada por sus brazos, él con el rostro enterrado en su cabello, mientras las piernas de uno se entrelazaban con las del otro.

Ambos descansaban tranquilos mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Hasta que un zumbido sonó en la oreja de Sheppard con el objetivo de despertarle.

-Sheppard...-empezó Rodney a través del micrófono.-¿Me oyes?...¡Sheppard!.-gritó Rodney con impaciencia despertando a John bruscamente y a ella con su leve movimiento.

- Lo siento.-le susurró a ella.-¿Que pasa Rodney?.-contestó con voz dormida mientras veía como ella volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Que haces en esa habitación?

-¿Y para eso me despiertas?.-respondió molesto.

-No, te despierto porque de repente ha aparecido otra señal de vida a tu lado.

-¿Que?.-preguntó John confuso mientras la miraba.

-Despierta y mira a tu alrededor.-le gritó histérico.

-Elizabeth ¿Que has hecho?.-preguntó con suavidad mientras ella abría los ojos lentamente.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Como que...? Sheppard contesta.-exigió Rodney para que después John apagara la radio.

-Quedarme contigo.-respondió ella con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa para que después él suspirara aliviado.

John llevó una mano al rostro de ella y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar sin dejar de observar los ojos verdes que tanto había añorado.

-No podía dejarte.

-Pero, creía que no podías volver.

-Yo también. Pero no podía rendirme.

-Gracias por volver...-susurró él para después besarla con suavidad.

-Tuve un poco de ayuda.-contestó ella en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

-¿De quién?.-preguntó John curioso mientras notaba como ella jugaba con su pelo.

-No te lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga.

-Prueba.-susurró él lentamente

-Janus

El abrió la boca sorprendido y cuando se decidió a responderle, alguien empezó a golpear la puerta de la habitación con brusquedaz.

-Sheppard, abre.-ordenó Rodney

-Lo que faltaba...-se quejó John mientras ella escondía una risa.-¿Y ahora que quieres Rodney?

-Se ha cortado la comunicación y pense que...-contestó desde detrás de la puerta.

-Pensaste mal Rodney.-le reprochó John.

-Voy a puentear la puerta.-respondió Rodney ignorándole.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Porque?

-Rodney, necesito que Teyla me traiga ropa.-intervino Elizabeth con naturalidad para después oir como un cristal caia al suelo.

-¿Elizabeth?.-preguntó confuso mientras John sonreía.

-Sí Rodney, soy yo.

-Es...es genial, ¿Cuando has..?¿Como has? Espera, ¿Estas desnuda?¿Con Sheppard?.-preguntó atropelladamente.

-Rodney.-gruñó John

-Vale, ropa...luego vengo.-dijo entrecortadamente mientras pensaba lo que tenía que hacer.-¡Elizabeth esta viva!.-gritó mientras se alejaba de la puerta que daba a la habitación.

-Me parece que ya no dormimos.-se quejó John mientras resoplaba.

-Bueno, más tarde tendremos tiempo.-dijo ella sonriente.

-Pero no me apetece soltarte.-contestó perezosamente mientras se escondía en el cuello de ella.

-No hace falta que lo hagas porque a mi tampoco me apetece.-respondió ella con mimo al notar como él marcaba de nuevo su piel con sus labios.

-Me parece estupendo.-dijo él con flirteo para después girar hasta estar encima de ella.-Te quiero Liz.-dijo él con seriedad para que después ella entrecerrara sus ojos ante aquel apodo.-¿Que?.-preguntó con voz inocente.

-Yo también John, pero nada de nombres raros.-respondió ella mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

-Vale Lizzy.-dijo bromeando para después besarla con el propósito de que ella olvidara todo mientras se perdía junto a él.

Ambos, disfrutando de cada momento que habían conseguido al recuperar sus vidas.

Fin


End file.
